Love is for Losers
by silvericeprincess
Summary: Aoi Hyoudou is constantly bullied at school by everyone, except one guy. The most feared guy in his all boys' school. Why? What secret is he keeping? Or should i say. . .She. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

In the far, back, right corner of the room that seemed much too small for 32 students, was where a much feared boy always sat. His short, ginger hair was, like always, hidden underneath a plain, navy blue baseball cap, the edge of it barely showed the tips of his endless green eyes. He sat, lazily in his chair and propped his black shoes atop of the desk and leaned back in his chair while he awaited the usual fiasco. His black chewing gum chomped in his mouth loudly.

"Itou, are you waiting for the show again huh? Mind if I sit next to you?" A dark headed boy commented pulling a chair beside the red haired boy. "How come you never help us with him hmm? I bet you would scare him just enough to knock sense into him." Itou glanced at the boy next to him with a snarky look on his face.

"I don't care about it, simple as that." He commented, pulling his cap down farther over his eyes as if awaiting sleep. Akiyo Itou was the type of boy that rarely said anything, if anything at all. After many moments of silence, the classroom door finally opened revealing a boy with a dark blue hair and deep blue eyes. Yamamoto stood up and Itou glance quickly at the door watching the boy.

"Well, well, if it isn't Aoi Hyoudou. Your daddy kick you out again? You're such a disappointment." Itou slid his glance at Yamamoto with a blank expression plastered across his face.

Aoi Hyoudou was odd and strange. Moreover, he was different. Nobody liked different. He was a kid that was constantly ditching school and constantly kicked out of his own home. Why he was? Nobody knew. Where he went? Nobody knew nor cared. Aoi Hyoudou was hiding something and everyone thought that if he had something to hide, it was worth making fun of him for. So, nobody really had a reason to pick on him except for the fact that he was indeed different.

He gazed back at Aoi, watching him as he silently walked to the left, back corner of the classroom, as far away from Itou as possible. Yamamoto followed him to his desk and slammed his hands on cold, hard wood.

"Look Hyoudou, when someone says something to you, you're supposed to answer back." Aoi looked up and with a small amused smirk and he spoke for the first time today.

"What would you like me to say? You never asked me a question you simply made a statement." Itou looked away from both of them and pulled his cap back down reassuming the same position he was previously in, but this time a very small, almost nonexistent, smile planted itself on his face. He knew nothing would happen. Nothing ever happened. Everyone was all talk and no bite and even when they did hurt him it wasn't much of anything. Although, despite what normally happens, the anger in Yamamoto was clearly written all across his face just as he raised a fist at Aoi whose expression changed completely.

"WHY YOU…!" his hand was just about to go down and across Aoi's cheek, but something had happened. Something in Itou's body had sensed the raised had, and in a flash he quickly stopped the contact of skin on skin. Aoi looked up at Itou with a surprised expression, only Itou was glaring daggers at Yamamoto.

"Don't…you…dare!" he growled and with each word that he had spat from his tongue he tightened his grip on Yamamoto's hand that was clearly in remarkable pain. "He's mine." Itou explained letting the hand go. Yamamoto examined the giant red mark that was painted across his skin. Itou put a hand on top of Aoi's and secretly slipped a piece of paper in it before quickly and harshly sending his fist across his face. Aoi winced at the pain, still clutching the small piece of paper he had given him.

In almost seconds, everyone was sitting down in their desk like nothing had ever happened and they all stared at the teacher except for Itou who had his cap across his eyes and Aoi who was unraveling the piece of paper. The moment he read the simple two words that were written in black ink, he looked at Itou who was relaxed in the chair and leaning it back against the wall.

"_I'm Sorry."_ Those two simple words had started something that day, and if it wasn't for those words, none of this would have ever happened.

All Aoi could think about was 'Who is he really? I mean he's supposed to be the most feared guy in the school and his silence makes him even scarier. So why did you say sorry? Why did he defend me? Why is he so different from everyone else?' He racked his brain for answers and possibilities but nothing seemed to fit or add up. That is except for one reason. 'Yes that must be it. That HAS to be it! … Akiyo Itou was gay! Nothing else fit. That would explain why he helped me, and why I'm never really been beaten up by him.'

Suddenly, the more Aoi thought about it, the more he seemed to cringe at the idea of Itou being gay. Weirdly enough he still couldn't take his eyes away from him. He was just so interesting, so laid-back, and so mysterious. 'I wonder what it would be like if I could get a guy like him to fall for me'

The low toned bell rang, marking the end of school and the beginning of the weekend. Everyone instantly left the classroom and Aoi kept his eyes on Itou so he wouldn't lose him in the crowds. He quickly grabbed his bag and practically had to run to catch up with him, but his futile efforts were lost when Itou skidded to a stop and into the bathrooms, locking the door behind him with a 'click'.

Aoi sighed and slid his back against the opposite wall of the bathrooms and down on the tile floor. He brought his knees slowly up to his chest, using it as a chin rest while he waited for what seemed like hours for Akiyo to get out of the bathroom. Nearly everyone had gone leaving him to believe that he might have slipped out the bathroom window, but then he realized that, the bathrooms had no windows.

Just as he was about to give up the bathroom door swung open. Aoi's eyes widened and the explanation he had earlier flew out the school door, for standing in the doorway was a tall girl with shoulder length, ginger hair that cascaded around her face. Wearing a solid black tee-shirt with black pants that was topped with Itou's baseball cap still gave the impression of a boy, but the mesmerizing green eyes were unmistakable.

Aoi stared straight at Itou's unmistakable pure green eyes. It seemed to change every second to a slightly different color, leaving him to be able to stare at them forever. His eyes unconsciously looked her body up and down. Itou wasn't dressed particularly any different except for the fact that she seemed to dress in even more baggy clothes than earlier but from the neck up Itou did have a feminine look going on. It still needed a lot of work to catch up to Aoi. Itou stood there, speechless and horrified beyond all belief.

Aoi opened his mouth to say something but Itou quickly pushed her hand against his mouth, which in comparison covered a slight blush that tinted part Aoi's cheeks. Itou's now dark green eyes darted from left to right and finally rested on Aoi and groaned. She removed her hand and in one motion slipped it into his, pulling him up and shoving him into a supply closet. The moment she shut the door Aoi spoke in his normal feminine voice.

"Y…you're a…a …girl?"The air that Itou had built up in her lungs in nervousness was let out in a "are you kidding me?" way. She glared daggers at Aoi.

"NOO!" she yelled sarcastically. She looked at Aoi and her eyes practically pleaded him to understand her.

"Y . . . you . . . you cross-dressed as a boy?" He stuttered. She groaned again.

"Unbelievable. You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled and turned the handle to the supply closet room and was almost instantaneously gone. Aoi practically had to run after her to catch up but she had already busted through the school doors and was off down the street on her metallic skateboard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A problem occurred**

It was just another normal day, right? It was just another day at the all boy's school, another day of Aoi getting picked on, and another day of Itou pretending to be a boy. So why was she so scared? No, scared wasn't the correct word for it. Angry?

Why Akiyo dressed like a boy wasn't just a mystery to Aoi, but sometimes even Itou didn't understand why she did it. She knew **why **she was doing it, but she didn't understand why that reason was so strong. She lay, sprawled across her bed with what seemed like thousands of thoughts jumping to and from in her head.

'I can't believe that I was so careless and let him find out I was a girl!" She violently threw the nearest thing to her unpainted, chipped wall of her shabby bedroom. The mini lamp that she kept beside her bedside was crashed against her wall and the shattered pieces fell to gravity and landed across her cement floor. The light in her room flourished out into darkness and for a split moment she was so overwhelmed that all she had worked for would be ruined. All she felt like doing was to stay home and crying her eyes out.

"That brat of a boy ruined my life!" she spat under breath and stood quickly out of her bed and shuffled towards the window that sat bare, without any curtains on her window. Her eyes fell across the millions of people that were carrying on with their lives of luxury, buying up everything they can with the money that they own. She glared down at the people before pushing herself roughly from the window seal.

She took a deep breath, ready for the worst. Her hand softly rested on the brass knob while her other skimmed around the cap, making sure all her hair was neatly tucked inside her cap. Pushing the heavy door open, she revealed a classroom full of boys. Every single one of their eyes was on her. Her eyes flickered to the far right seat, empty as usual.

The moment her body was pressed into the blue seats, she felt a sudden emotion of security. It was like the desk was her shield from the whole world, that it would protect her from the many stares. Pulling her cap down, tipping her chair back, and placing her feet on the table, she resumed the same old position she had since the beginning of the year. In a heartbeat, all the eyes had left her and the normality's fell into place. The boys were as rowdy as ever, swinging from desks, pulling each other into headlocks, spitting through the open window, and being louder than normal which gave Itou a major headache.

The throbbing pain jolted through her head and she squinted against the light that washed over her eyes. Yamamoto pulled out a chair and sat backwards in front of Itou, staring at her with confused emotions. He ran his fingers through his mangled black hair before poking Itou's arm roughly.

"Hey, you ok? You don't look too good. Maybe you should go to the nurse's office." He commented. With not a second to even open her mouth, the classroom door creaked open. Aoi Hyoudou. Again. Itou groaned and pulled her cap down over her eyes. The soft taps of feet sounded down the row. Closer and closer the sound came. Each time, Itou winced.

The blue haired boy gently placed his body into the seat directly adjacent from Itou. Of course, she felt like crap, he knew her secret, she was self conscious already, and now she has to sit next to Aoi. It was bad enough yesterday when he was constantly watching her, but now he was next to her. At least then she was able to partially ignore him for the fact that she just had to look straight at the teacher but it was pretty hard to ignore when he was right there in her face.

She set her head forward and released her feet from the desks. A glare shot from her green eyes and in an instant Yamamoto had sat up and scampered out of Itou's sight. She placed her hand to her head. The sudden movement and change of light pained her head and eyes.

"Listen about yesterday I just wanted to say… are you ok?" Aoi asked. His hand went to Itou's forehead. His eyes widened and Itou's body swayed back and forth. She gripped her hands hard against the desk, turning her knuckles a yellowish white. Her head felt so light and so dizzy that for a split second she forgot where she was.

"Oh my god! You're running a fever!" No sooner then he said that then her grip loosened and her body fell limply to the side of the ground, or so she thought. Her eyes fluttered closed and in the faint background of all the muffled whispers and gasps, she heard a piercing soprano note. She was washed into pure and complete darkness.

"I think he's coming through." The words echoed in Itou's ears. She felt her chest rise and fall quickly. Hot air flowed through her lips. She felt so refreshed, as if she had taken weeks worth of sleep in one night. Her eyes fluttered open to a haze of blur. She blinked hard a few times before she could make out several boys gathered around her bedside and one particular boy stood out much more than the others, one with particularly bright blue hair. She tried to push herself up off the bed, her hand sinking into the cushiony bed sheets before they gave out and a jolting pain exploded through her head causing her body to fall back down against the pillows in a pained heap.

"Hey, Akiyo!" a familiar voice called and a hand gently rested on her back. A single strand of ginger hair fell against her face and she remembered that she had a secret to hide. She felt her hair start to loosely fall out of her cap and her fingers instantly skimmed the silk hair, for reassurance that this was actually happening. Panicky, she tumbled out of bed and ran down the tile floors ignoring the major headache that captured her sanity. But, in her hast to hide her beloved secret that not even she knew the real reason behind, she was yet to notice the thin, girly, blue headed boy that was now running after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: We Win a Trip to a Water Park**

Hunched over, and panting for air, Itou's hands skimmed along the sides of the sinks inside the boys' restroom. She pushed herself up from a kneeling position and stared at her disordered reflection staring back at her. Half her red hair had overflowed over the cap, her cheeks were red with sickness and she could see just how sickly pale she was. Her breathe came out in short gasps for air and she could still see one thing that was always brilliant and sparkly. Her stunning green eyes glimmered and radiated with beauty. How was it that every day she could dress as a boy, but no one would notice her?

"I take it being a full time boy isn't as easy and safe as I thought it would be, hm." A voice noted haughtily from behind the girl. She whipped her head over her shoulder and saw a familiar blue haired boy leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. As her head whirled around, her baseball cap fell floppily down to the ground. Her shoulder length ginger hair flowed around her black boys' zip-up jacket and time seemed to stop.

It was a foreign feeling to Akiyo's body. She always knew that there would be multiple dangers in enrolling into an All Boy's Middle School, but she had promised herself that she would never slip and fall to such a girlish level as to fall for a boy, especially this way. It was out right unacceptable for Akiyo's standards to stoop to that level and for it to be majorly obvious she was a girl. So, generally, when she felt that funny feeling spreading through the thousands of veins in her body, she had simply rejected it. It was as simple as a subconscious decision.

Pink tinted Aoi's cheeks before he pushed his head down and launched himself away from the doorframe toward the fallen baseball hat. Removing his slender fingers from within his jacket pocket, her wrapped them around the hat and dusted the imaginary dirt from it. He seemed to stare at it for a while before placing it upon Itou's head and stood back, seemingly taking in the image.

"You shouldn't let that fall off carelessly, even in here. It is a boys' bathroom still correct? Someone could walk in at any moment. Honestly, do you even care about yourself?" He criticized, waving his hands dramatically in the air as he talked. Itou gave him a puzzled look as she removed the cap and started pinning and pulling at her to stay in the hat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I take perfectly good care of myself." She added in a mocking tone. Aoi's eyes watched the movements of her hands, twisting and turning, pushing and pulling the small strands of hair. To him it almost seemed tedious to do this and not simply chop her hair off all together.

"So you take good care of yourself, hm? So why did you pass out just as class was starting? It's too much keeping your secret isn't it? So why are you so careless about hiding that precious secret of yours? Admit it, you can't handle this on your own can you? You need my help." Aoi concluded triumphantly. Let a smirk flow across his lips as he crossed his arms ready to win the fight. Itou's face fell from neutral to absolute disgust.

"I don't need your help I'm perfectly fine! Besides what proof do you have that I can't handle my own. I think I do fine all by myself." She snorted, pushing the last strand of hair in her hat and crossing her arms defiantly. Aoi's smirk widened before he positioned himself back against the door frame.

"First off I saved you. If it wasn't for me, you would have been humpty dumpty on those stupid desks. Second, you should be thanking me. I could have ruined your precious secret of being a girl and I could have told. If word got out to the principal, you would have been immediately kicked out and the reason you have to be in this school would have been thrown out the door with you. But I kept your secret like an honest and true person would." He advanced upon her. Showing dominance in this situation is what both of them craved for. Both wanted to be seen with the dominance but only one could have it.

"I…I …" Akiyo stuttered. She was at a loss for words. She had been seen as a nuisance and lesser than that stupid boy. Why did he save her? Why did he keep the secret? What does he have to gain for all this? Akiyo's green eyes shifted under Aoi's gaze and stared shamefully down at the ground.

"Don't worry." He calmly said, backing away from Akiyo's body and back to the door where he rested his hands on the door ready to push it open. "I won't make you say it. Just be more careful and know that you owe me big time for saving you, keeping your secret…" a smirk once again swayed on his lips. "…and for helping you out."

He pushed the door open and walked out confidently from the bathroom without say anything or awaiting a reply from the girl that was so taken aback by what had just happened. She never lost. She always won fights, fist, mental and verbal. For the first time in her life she felt beaten, and at this, she was appalled.

She was off towards first period class and all the while as she weaved in and out of halls, she thought about what's he was saying. Would he really help her? Could he help? Or was it all just a lie? She pushed through the door and ignored the entire 32 pairs of eyes on her, including the teacher's. Ominous whispers sounded as she glided to the back of the class. Most of the rumors were about how she had taken an overdose of drugs and how she did it just for attention. Rolling her eyes, she placed her eyes on her seat before she stopped dead in her tracks.

Heat rose to her cheeks and her breath caught in her throat in frustration. For there, sitting in her seat was a blue haired student with indigo eyes staring straight back at her. Frustration soon transformed into supreme anger as she stomped her way to the desk and slammed her hands hard on the wood.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said barely above a whisper. Her face twisted with disgust. What was his problem? What made him so special that he was allowed to sit in **her** seat? Despite the murderous look in her eyes, Aoi smirked that stupid smirk that made Akiyo want to punch him in the face.

"You know, you wouldn't be so rude to the boy that's keeping your secret, now would you?" Her face fell as she heard him speak in barely a whisper. The class was silent, everyone watching the two glare in each other's face. "I mean who knows," he bent forward, partially leaning on the desk. His lips close to her ear. "I could tell them at any moment that you're just a girl hiding under that blue cap of yours." His hot breath spat against her ear and she couldn't help but feel heat on her cheeks at the sudden action. Why did she keep feeling like this? It made her feel so weak.

She stood there a moment as if petrified in place. Aoi leaned back in his chair, a smirk perceptible on his lips. Portentous whispers sounded in the room before she gritted her teeth and turned on her heel toward the classroom.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She spat, half yelling and half whispering sending chills up everyone spins. Every single one of the students turned back in their seats as Itou sat in a seat next to Aoi's. The only one left. She sunk down in the new seat. It was so uncomfortable against her back and so different, with a different view and different feeling…she did **not** like that feeling at all. She sighed taking a glance at her old seat with Aoi resting his head on the wood table, staring triumphantly back at her. Rolling her eyes she propped her feet up on top of the desks and pushed her chair into a leaning position like normal when an ominous beeping sounded in the classroom.

"~_BEEP BEEP BEEP~! _ Good morning students. Today's announcements will start off with the lunch room. Mr. Yamamoto, would you please stop throwing you mashed potatoes up at the ceiling? I understand it was a contest but please refrain from anymore negative activity in the lunchroom. Second, would be the classroom competitions." Oh yeah. Every year they would have a competition between classes through different challenges. This year was Athletics. So naturally we all did much better than last year which was academic memorization. "This year's classroom competition winners are…CLASS 3B!" The entire class erupted with cheers, hoots and whistles. "By a unanimous vote throughout the classes, the winning class will get a trip to the beach for a whole day instead of learning…..yay. "

Once again the class erupted with cheers, hoots, howls, and whistles. Itou's face fell as long as it could. Her eyes widened and she sat there, petrified.

"Hey Itou, isn't this awesome?" awesome? AWSOME? THIS WAS HORRIBLE! Now how on earth would she be able to go to the beach? Especially when she was a girl…A girl with….parts. This was insane. This was maddening. This was…crap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Secrets Unfold**

Once again the class bell rang and school had finally come to an end. All through her classes Itou was completely still and as though she was petrified stared blankly with no expression at the teacher. The whole time, thinking about how on earth she was going to miss the trip tomorrow. She couldn't act as if she was sick, Aiko wouldn't allow it. She didn't even know that Itou was pretending to be a boy. She couldn't skip school; the day was counted as the others were. Naturally she would have gotten in major trouble if the teacher didn't see her and would have made a phone call home.

That bell was a signal to her. She was free from this wretched school and she could go home and think about it in peace. That bell was the only thing that had struck Itou from her constant daze. She grabbed her bag and practically ran from the classroom. Sure she knew that people were watching her. Sure she knew that all day people thought she had mental problems. She didn't care. All she could think of was that STUPID TRIP!

Her hand hurriedly yanked the boys' bathroom door open and locked it behind her. Her back was pressed against the door as she once again stared blankly out in the distance. Slowly she slid down the door, smooth against her back. Her free left hand gripped her head, only to feel the fabric of the same baseball hat she always wore. A sigh lifted from her lips unsteady and oblique. Water welded up in her eyes before the salty tears ran down her cheeks.

Her mind was a mess. She didn't know why she was crying, She hadn't cried since 3rd grade when …let's just say she hadn't cried for a very long time. This wasn't something she would have cried about usually. 'Why am I so out of it today?' she wondered. Her breaths coming out in short shaky spills. A small knock on the bathroom door invaded her thoughts.

"Hey, Akiyo," the voice was familiar on the other side of the door and it almost gave comfort to hear it in Itou's ears knowing that she wasn't the only one left. Knowing she wasn't alone. "It's me, Aoi. Can you open the door?" Itou's hand slowly clicked the lock and the door inched open. The creaking door sent cold chills up Itou's spine. "Have you been crying?" He asked, pure concern painted his face. Itou glanced sheepishly down at the ground ashamed she had been crying. Her fingers slowly wiped at her eyes and she felt as though she had just been humiliated in front of the whole world.

Aoi's hand quickly grasped her wrist, stopping her from wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked in a slightly low toned yell, "You've been so out of it. How is this stupid trip making you act like this? Why can't you just skip school or act like your sick how hard is that. I know you. You're smarter than this." He gripped her wrist significantly tighter. Itou was taken aback by surprise. She lifted her upper lip almost like a snarl a dog would do and shot glares at him, yanking her wrist free from her grip.

"HOW DARE YOU! You don't know me AT ALL! You don't know anything about me and you never will! It's not that easy and if you had the least bit of common sense you would mind your business and stay as far away from me as possible because we all know that I would win ANY fight against you. So, don't you dare ever speak to me. I don't care if you tell everyone I'm a girl it's all ruined now AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" she screamed sprinting out the door and down the halls. Once again her lack of acknowledging presences swam up again as she had no clue Aoi was following her.

"Excuse me may I help you?" A tall woman asked. She had long black, silky hair and a frame that would have been envied by other women. In all, she was extremely beautiful. Wearing a tank top and grubby jeans underneath a splattered, plain apron gave her a very laidback appearance.

"Um yes" the blue haired boy answered softly. "I came to see Akiyo Itou. Is she here?" The woman's face lightened noticeably.

"Oh of course." She moved away from the doorway, allowing Aoi into the room. It was shabby and overall looked really poor. There were no curtains, letting in the bright afternoon sunlight. Only one chair sat in the middle of the room which was a brown loveseat and the carpets where matted and dirty. The air ranked of must. Was this really where Itou lived? "Akiyo is upstairs sleeping. I can wake her if you want." The woman offered.

"No no, it's fine. It's a pleasure to meet Akiyo's mother finally. Might I ask your name?" Aoi asked kindly. The woman smiled a huge smile from ear to ear. A slight chuckle left her lips in a breath and her hand rested gently on her stomach.

"My dear, my name is Aiko but I'm not her mother." Aoi cocked his head in confusion. "Didn't she tell you? Akiyo has no parents. Her mother left her after she was born so her father raised her for quite some time all by his self. But when she was only 11 her father was killed in a car accident. Ever since then I've been taking care of her. I'm only a nanny." Aoi stood in shock before smiling.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be going upstairs now Miss Aiko." She nodded before he skipped up the stairs and instantly he found her room with her door cracked just a bit. He opened it slightly and silently tip toed inside. In an instant, he saw Akiyo sprawled across her bed with her ginger hair spread out around her. For a moment he just watched her, thinking of nothing and listening to even sounds of her breathing.

'So you have no parents and your poor.' He thought silently and slowly stepping toward the bed. His fingers brushed her cheek and moved stray hair behind her ear. She was so peaceful, so…not like herself. Not angry. Not threatening. Not pretending. Not a boy. For once she was a girl with subtleties.

"You're so stupid." He whispered. Memories of the earlier fight flooded back to him. "I may not know much about you. You may not know much about me. But hopefully one day, we'll be able to learn more about each other and be closer. Maybe for once, we could both stop pretending." He whispered as she shifted underneath his sudden sound intruding her dreams. Aoi gave that half smirk that only boys seemed to be able to do before he reached for a spare pillow, and with full force threw it straight at Akiyo's face.


End file.
